


Two-Faced

by Star_Jelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: The Paladins must escape from a new foe. But what happens when the for is someone they thought they could trust?





	Two-Faced

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry for the inconsistencies

Lance raced down the hall, blaster in hand, panting hard. The others..he had to find them. They weren’t safe. None of them would be safe until they could find their way off the ship.  
Multiple alarms sounded at once in an unbearable cacophony. Lance had to contact the others. But he needed to hide first. He couldn’t let HIM find him.  
He barreled into the nearest room and the automatic doors closed behind him. He slid into a corner, his suit illuminating the pitch black room.  
He paused for a minute, trying to catch his breath. How had this happened? WHAT had happened? This wasn’t like him. Sure, he had been acting weird for the past couple quintents, but he was never like this. Something was seriously wrong.  
Lance quickly turned on his communication device. “Pidge?” He whispered frantically. “Pidge, do you copy?”  
He was greeted with static from the other end. “L..ance......syste....failing..get....out...LANCE!”  
“Shh, it’s ok Pidge, I’m here.” He murmured. “Are you ok? Where are you?”  
“In the vents.” She whispered. “Trying to fix everything. All the systems are going haywire. Listen, I...” the static cut back in. “....La....dammit! Listen, I need you to find everyone and get out! There’s no time! Just get....” the static cut in again before communication was cut completely. “Pidge? Shit, Pidge! Can you hear me?! Pidge?!” No, he thought, no please let her be ok. Please let them all be ok.  
He tapped his wrist again, trying to signal another Paladin. “Allura? Can you hear me?” No answer. “Allura? Princess, do you copy?” Still no answer. Shit. This couldn’t be happening. He a hand over his mouth, trying to fight back the tears. Please don’t let her be hurt, he thought. Or worse.  
Just then, his wrist buzzed, causing him to jump. “Allura?”  
“Lance?” Lance’s chest deflated. Not Allura.  
“Keith,” he replied. “God, I’m happy to hear from you. Pidge’s communication cut out and Allura’s not answering and—“  
“I know. Pidge is ok. I can hear her in the vents. We’ve been communicating that way for a few minutes. As for Allura, I don’t know.”  
Lance took a deep breath and sighed. “Keith, listen,” he said. “I need you to help me find everyone. I haven’t heard from Hunk or Coran, but you need to find them and Allura. Pidge is in the vents, so she can let you know if he’s coming so you can hide.”  
“Ok,” Keith said, trying to sound calm. “Ok, and we’ll wait by the escape pods for you. Pidge can fix them up and they’ll be ready in no time, right Pidge?”  
Lance heard what sounded like a “yeah” from Pidge. He sighed deeply. “Ok, Keith? I’m on the other side of the ship. I’m not safe where I am. I don’t know if I’ll be able to make it over there. So if anything—“  
“We’re not leaving without you Lance.” Keith stated firmly. Lance could hear the pain in his voice. Was he crying?  
“Keith, look, it’s very likely I might not get out of here in time. I need you to get everyone else off with you and get them to safety.”  
“We’re not leaving you behind Lance!” Keith was on the verge of shouting. He took a shaky breath before continuing. “Lance, you’re an important member of our team. We can’t live without you. We can’t tell you how lost we’d be without Sharpshooter.”  
Lance chuckled sadly.  
That’s when he heard it. Footsteps. Loud, booming footsteps sounding across the floor of the ship. Lance’s breathing quickened. “Listen, Keith,” He whispered frantically. “If anything happens I just want you to know that—“  
The automatic doors opened with a harsh metallic boom, revealing a familiar figure, covered in red stains.  
“Shiro.”  
Shiro began to step closer as Keith spoke frantically over their communicators. “Lance?! Lance are you there?! Are you ok?! Talk to me!”  
Lance took a deep breath. “Shiro? Shiro it’s me, Lance.”  
Shiro didn’t respond. As he got closer, Lance could see in the dim lighting of the hallway his bloodstained clothes, his metallic arm that was dripping blood. Those piercing yellow eyes that seemed to bore right through him. “C’mon Shiro! Stop it! I know you’re still in there!”  
Shiro was almost toe to toe with Lance, a wicked grin beginning to spread across his pale face.  
“Shiro, snap out of it! This isn’t you!”  
Shiro chuckled, then spoke with a voice that was rough and ragged. A voice that wasn’t his. “Silly boy. Of course it’s not him.” He reached out with his metal arm and seized Lance by the throat, lifting him up. Lance gasped and squirmed, trying to pry Shiro’s hand off of him.  
“He left you long ago.”  
Through the communicators, a weak, strangled yelp was heard, almost drowned out by the sickening, wet crunch that followed it. Keith gagged and pressed a hand over his mouth as tears formed in his eyes and the truth set in: Lance was dead.


End file.
